Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke were born in Earthland and meet at an early age in life, but after an event they decide to go their separate ways in order to become strong and they promise to see each other later in life. Once they meet up at Fairy Tail they later become the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. NarutoXMira SasukeXErza. On Hold till i can think of more ideas. By JPClaw
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I'm bringing you a whole new story named Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. This will be more of a side project so I won't be updating this as much as God of Fairies that also means this story will have longer chapters then God of Fairies. Also I will not continue writing this if you guys don't like it because as I said this is a side project so if you want me to continue writing then tell me because if not then I will just stop wasting my time writing a story you guys don't like.**

**Also as I said in the summary I will be putting Sasuke with Erza and Naruto with Mirajane and that's it, no Harem no love triangle just strictly NarutoXMirajane and SasukeXErza so don't ask for a harem because you won't get one. Okay that's enough out of me now let's get on with the story. PEACE OUT! **

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

What if Naruto and Sasuke were born in Earthland and meet at an early age in life, but after an event they decide to go their separate ways in order to become strong and they promise to see each other later in life. NarutoXMira SasukeXErza

Chapter 1

Outskirts of a destroyed village

Here we find Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha both seven years old, standing on top of a cliff overlooking a destroyed village. These two have been together ever since they met in an orphanage at the age of four. As the three years had gone by they were well pass their age mentally you can say they were twice their age mentally then physically. They have been through thick and thin only stopping when they had to. They lived a normal life in the orphanage, but now they stare as the giant demon continues to destroy their home. It's not like they had anything to go back to anyway, but still it hurt to see your home destroyed. Both were helpless to do anything, but watch as it kills everyone in the village they had grown up in.

"Sasuke what are we going to do now. Konoha is destroyed and we have nothing with us?" Naruto asked in a depressed tone as he looks to his side to see a raven haired boy with pitch black eyes.

"I don't know Naruto we will just have to figure something out." Sasuke answers as he looks at the blonde haired blue eyed boy near him.

They stand there for a good hour as they do nothing, but watch the giant demon destroy their home. What were they to do they have nothing with them it's not like they packed their belongings at the time their only thought was to get out of their alive, but now that they're out what were they to do. It's not like they had any sort of family members they were alone for the first few years of their small lives until they found each other.

"Naruto I think I know what I'm going to do." Sasuke stated in a low voice bringing the blonde out of thought, as Naruto gave him questioning look at the 'I' comment. "I'm going to head to the East Mountains and train myself to become strong then I can protect the ones I see as precious. I want you to go to the West Mountains and train as well." Sasuke stated as he looked at Naruto with a serious face. As Naruto looked at him with widened eyes why would he want them to split up wouldn't they be stronger together, but he could see the logic in it. It was much easier to train alone because you have no one that could slow you down. Naruto then nods in understanding, to his friends' reason.

"Okay Sasuke we'll do that, but promise me one thing that we will meet again later on in life and we will kill that demon that destroyed this village, together." Naruto stated with a large smile on his face holding out his pinkie finger. Sasuke mirrored his actions by smiling as well while entangling his pinkie with Naruto's.

"Of course we will always be brothers in everything, but blood." Sasuke stated as they once again looked at the destroyed village below them one last time. This would be the last time they ever see the village again and now they were going their separate ways, but not all was lost because they promised, they will see each other again so they had nothing to worry about right. They look back at each other one last time before they both began to walk on to their own destination with Naruto walking to the west and Sasuke to the east they would see each other again that was a promise.

Three weeks later in the west mountains, with Naruto

Here we find Naruto making his way through the west mountains freezing cold from all the snow and ice around him he could swear he heard Sasuke laughing in the wind that blows in the blizzard.

"Damn you Sasuke when I see you again I will kick your ass! You hear me I will kick your ass for sending me to this damn mountain I'm freezing my nuts off here!" He continued to scream along those lines for a few minutes until his eyes caught view of a large cave in the distance. Of course with him freezing his balls off he decides to go see what was in the cave and see if it was safe to sleep. As he enters the cave he doesn't see a thing in the cave so he decides this would be a good place to sleep. As he continues to look around the cave he notices that it actually looks quite nice on the inside as if someone had all ready been living here of course his seven year old mind didn't pick this up, no matter how mature he was, he was still seven. So he lies down on the cold hard floor attempting to get comfy, but failing miserably so he just decides to sleep without being comfy.

Four hours later

Naruto slowly opens his eyes from hearing a loud noise on the outside of the cave. As he stands up about to go see what was going on. He sees a large silver scaled serpent like creature enter the cave as it immediately looks at him. Naruto froze immediately_ 'Shit why do I get the feeling this thing lives here and I just barged in like I owned the place.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he kept a brave face up on the outside, but was trembling on the inside. They stare at each other for a bit as if sizing each other up seeing as if they were a treat to one another. After a good three minutes of this the giant serpent type creature decides to speak first.

"Hello there who might you be, because it is quite rare for someone of your age...wait I take that back it's quite rare to have anyone this for in the West Mountains?" The serpent asked in a soothing female voice as Naruto calms down a bit thinking the serpent type creature was nice from the way it spoke to him.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in these mountains to train in order to become strong to protect those precious to me!" Naruto yells out in conviction as the dragon stared at the child for a few more moments as it tries to find any source of hesitation in his voice. When she found none she continued.

"Why do you feel the need to become strong at such a young age and what about your parents wouldn't they be worried about you?" The dragon asked as Naruto lowered his head at the family comment, he didn't have any except his brother Sasuke.

"I only have one family member and his name is Sasuke. He is the only person that I can call family and the village we lived in was destroyed by this giant Fox looking demon that had nine tails. So we decided that we would become stronger to be able to protect those precious to us and to one day kill that demon for he has done so many innocent people never had to die because of that monster. So for that we went our separate ways with a promise that we will see each other sometime in the future when we are strong enough to protect our loved ones and get revenge for those who have fallen to that monster." Naruto said still looking at the floor with fire of determination in his eyes. When the dragon saw heard this she narrowed her eyes _'What the hell was Kyuubi doing in a village such as Konoha the last I heard of that creature it was sealed away by a human.' _But then her eyes softened from remembering how much determination the boy had, when she thought of the reason he wanted to become stronger an idea popped up in her head as she smirked.

"Naruto do you know what a dragon slayer is?" She asked as Naruto's eyes snapped to her with excitement.

"I've only heard legends, but I heard they were able to change any part of their body to match its respected element and that they were able to power up by absorbing that respected element." Naruto replies as he remembered all the books he had read on them he had always wanted to be one, but that would never happen, he never met a dragon before and most likely never would...Wait. He looked back up at the dragon."Are you a dragon by any chance?" He asked not really able to place what the dragon's mouth was doing, but for some reason it looked like a grin.

"I am a dragon boy my name is Hyouki the ice dragon and young Naruto I would like to take you in as my Dragon Slayer that is if you want to I won't force you to." She said as her smirk grew even wider at the way Naruto reacted. He was standing there wide eyed as if he was a deer stuck in the head lights. After a few moments of silence Naruto finally found his words.

"Of course I would love to become your Dragon Slayer. I would have to be stupid to turn such an offer down! With that power I would finally be able to protect those important to me and get revenge on that demon!" Naruto yelled as he was having trouble to contain his excitement he was actually being able to live his dream, it was really happening.

"Good now get some rest your training will start first thing in the morning and I would prepare mentally if I were you because you will have to train in your boxers only to get used to the temperature to be able to harness ice magic easier." She stated as Naruto slightly paled as he lay back down to fall asleep as the Dragon just smiled as she made herself comfy around him. She noticed the boy then snuggled up against her causing her smile to widen as she fell asleep as well. This boy will be powerful she would make sure of it.

Earlier the same day with Sasuke in the East Mountains

As he was walking through an area with volcanoes all around him as he shivers suddenly _'why do I feel like someone wants to beat the shit out of me.'_ Sasuke says in thought as he continues to walk around the many volcanoes in the area.

"Why did I have to say I was going to be going to the damn east mountains it hot as fuck here and I don't even know where I'm going this sucks." He continued to complain around those lines until he stepped on loose rock slipping into one of the larger volcanoes. As he fell the only thought that came to his head was. _'Wow is this really the end for me, died by the hands of loose rock pathetic. Naruto I'm sorry I guess I wasn't able to keep my end of the promise after all. I hope you will become strong enough to kill that demon on your own because it looks like I'm done for.'_ that was until he was caught by a scaly tail as he was lifted out of the volcano to come face to face with a large orange dragon.

"What are you doing all the way out here kid you know it's really dangerous to be walking around here." The dragon says in a calm male voice as he sets Sasuke on the ground.

"I came here in order to train myself to be able to fulfill a promise I made with my brother and to get revenge on a certain nine tailed demon." Sasuke says as he stares up at the dragon with little to no fear. Now with him being a dragon and all he was a little surprised by this also worried that the kid was in a little over his head. _'Why is this kid out for revenge against a demon the Kyuubi to? Of all the demons he could have been after it had to be one of the strongest.' _The dragon thought as he looked down at the boy in front of him.

"Okay boy then tell me how are you going to become strong if you have no one to train you? Also why are you after the Kyuubi he could crush you easily." The dragon asked as Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out and he just shut up and looked down for a moment. After a few seconds he looked back up at the dragon.

"I honestly don't know, but I will find a way to keep my promise to Naruto no matter what I will get stronger you hear me! And when I do I and Naruto will kill that Demon thing you called Kyuubi no matter what it had no right to destroy our village and kill all those people!" He yelled with his eyes burning with determination while the dragon smiled. _'So the Kyuubi destroyed his village huh and killed people in front of him and this Naruto character.' _The dragon thought as he looked back to the boy with the smile still one his face.

"You know I like you kid. You have heart and you have the drive to become stronger in your small body. How about this I will become your teacher and I will teach you one of the strongest types of magic in the whole world. It's called Dragon Slayer magic and you will learn it from the dragon of lava Yougan and you will be my Dragon slayer. Mark my words boy you will become strong enough to complete your goals. Never loss your heart and continue to live for those you love and you will be strong I promise." Yougan stated with pride as he grabbed Sasuke with his tail to bring him to his new home. All the while Sasuke was too shocked to say anything. _'I'm going to become a Dragon Slayer…Crap Naruto will kill me when he hears this, this was always his dream and I'm living it.' _He thought to himself as he was carried by the Lava Dragon.

Five years later July 6 X777

On the east mountains with Naruto

"Now son do you remember how you told me Dragon Slayers are only able to eat their own element well that is usually the case, but not for you because your element is not one element it is a mixer of two, those being wind and water so you are able to consume both remember that okay." She said as a twelve year old Naruto looks up at her with a nodded of understanding.

"So that's why you also taught me wind and water magic also that's most likely why they were so easy for me to learn them as well." He stated as he nodded to himself as if to reinsure himself. As he was doing this Hyouki grew a tick mark on her head as she looked at him.

"Would you please put some damn clothes on!" She yelled as Naruto looked down to see he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"What the fuck, when did this happen!" Naruto yelled as he looked around for his clothes as he was doing this he yelled. "See what you did to me, I never had this problem before you started training me, now I just can't seem to keep my clothes on for nothing in the world!" Naruto yelled as he began to put his white T-shirt on then his black pants.

"Hey! Don't blame that on me, tell me how I was supposed to know you would turn that into stripping habit! Really who the hell gets a stripping habit from training in their boxers?" She states as Naruto finished putting his clothes back on. Like what the hell really how was she supposed to know, and it happened only a year into training so he always never had a shirt on for four damn years.

"Well I really don't know how to answer that it just happened okay." He says as his face suddenly saddened at remembering what tomorrow was. "So I guess this is the last time I'll see you huh?" He questioned, but Hyouki could tell it was more of a statement. She remembered the day she had told him she would be leaving. He was heartbroken she had become the mother he never had and he became the son she always wanted, but as they say all good things come to an end even if you never wanted them to.

"Yes today is my last day here, but remember what I told you." She says as he nodded.

"Yes I know tomorrow morning I head straight to Fairy Tail where I will find the family I always wanted and now that I have the power to protect them. Also to look for my brother in order to fulfill my promise to him." He stated as she nodded to his answer.

"Good now how bout you go inside and rest fairy tail is a long way from here you'll need all the rest you can get." She said as Naruto went inside the cave while unconsciously taking his clothes off again. Hyouki just shacks her head at that how could he not notice that. He was able to take all his clothes off in only like two seconds flat.

On the east mountains with Sasuke same day

"Hey boy get the fuck up were leaving!" Yougan yelled from outside the cave.

"Why do I have to leave today you don't have to leave till tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the cave rubbing his tired eyes.

"Because I don't want to take the chance of you not making it to this place without me knowing." Yougan stated as he put one of his wings down for Sasuke to climb on, once Sasuke was on Yougan took off towards the city known as Magnolia where Sasuke will start his new life at the guild located there.

"So that thing you were telling me about yesterday I don't only have to eat lava, but I can eat fire and earth as well?" Sasuke asked as they were nearing the town while Yougan nods his head. Once they land Sasuke find himself thrown off Yougans back as the giant orange dragon flies away laughing. Sasuke then grumbles about stupid overgrown lizards and them being so cruel that they would just throw a child into a forest they had never been in. He stopped complaining when he looked over to his right to see he was on a Cliff overlooking the town. He then shrugged it off as he made his way over to where he saw the large sign of Fairy Tail hanging proudly on a large building.

As he opens the door to the guild he is greeted with a sight of chairs, tables, and people flying around...Wait people what the fuck. As he walks deeper into the guild he notices that everyone had stopped their battle royal to look at him instead of fighting. Sasuke then just stops in his tracks and says. "Hey I was wondering does anyone of you know where the master of this guild is by any chance?" He asked as they all pointed to the bar to find a small old man sipping on some beer waving his hand for Sasuke to go over.

"Hey my boy I am the guild master of this wonderful guild how may I assist you today?" The old man asked as Sasuke bowed his head.

"I would like to join this guild please?" Sasuke says with his head still down.

"Don't do that there's no need to bow and of course I'll allow you to join so what's your name my boy?" he asked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said proudly as he noticed a red headed girl around his age walk up to them.

"Hey master I can show him around if you would like." She says as the master nodded.

"That will be fine and Sasuke my boy call me gramps from now on okay." He said to Sasuke as Sasuke nodded to the request.

"Okay gramps see you later." Sasuke says as he walks off to follow the red headed girl over to a table where there were kids their own age and a bit younger. When they arrive at the table the red headed girl turns to him and starts the introductions.

"Okay I guess introductions are in order." She says as she points to herself. "I'm Erza Scarlet." She stated pointing to herself. "That is Grey Fullbuster." She said pointing to a black haired boy only in his boxers. "That is Cana." She stated as she pointed to a girl with brown hair. "and the three over their are the takeover siblings, Mirajane the bitch, Elfman, and Lisanna." She said pointing the bitch comment at the eldest who glared at her.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hope we all get along." He stated as he sat at the table to get to know everyone. As he was getting to know everyone the only thought in his mind was _'I wonder what you're doing right now Naruto.'_ He thought as he began to converse with his new family members.

With Naruto five years later in a random forest

"I am so fucking lost." He stated as he was crying anime tears. How he got lost for five no one will ever know. That didn't mean he stopped training, no far from that for some reason or other there were always some asshole who felt they needed to fight him. Yeah everyone wanted a piece of the 'Wondering Dragon' as people had taken to calling him if he was honest with himself he should be call Lost Dragon. Because 'wondering' sounded like he was walking around Earthland for the fun of it, but the reason was because he was lost. Also every time he found someone they would always want to fight him and he would never get to ask where the hell he was. So that is how he finds himself lost in some random forest.

He then heard a scream to his right as he decided to check it out. Once there he sees two white haired girls in front of a giant creature with white hair like the others as the younger of the two looked like she was trying to talk to it. Not liking where's this was going he jumps out of the forest straight at the monster screaming. **"Ice Dragons Prison!"** As the prison forms around it, he then yells. **"Ice Dragons Frozen Prison!"** Effectively freezing the beast inside. As he jumps down from the top of the prison he turns to the two white haired girls to see they were staring at him wide eyed with their jaws on the floor. Not knowing what they were so shocked about he decides to ask a question he was wondering from the beginning.

"Why were you trying to talk to this thing I mean you do know it's a mons-" he stops mid sentence as the prison glows a bright light then the monster turns into a white hair guy. "Well I guess that answers my question." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head while releasing the ice prison. He turns back to the two girls still staring at him wide eyed so he decides if they won't talk then he was going to continue on his five year trip to find Fairy Tail. "Like really how fucking hard could it be to find this guild called Fairy Tail. I mean come on its called Fairy Tail it should stand out easily, but no I can't fucking find this damn place no matter how hard I try this is such bullshit!" He yells to himself in frustration as he then begins on his weekly tantrum. Finally coming out of her shock from hearing the one who saved them scream about fairy tail she speaks up.

"Hey did you just say you were looking for Fairy Tail?" She asked as he turned around to face her with a nod. "Then we can bring you there I mean we are from Fairy Tail." she stated as he was instantly in front of her on his knees crying anime tears.

"Finally after five years finally someone can lead me to the place I've been searching for I've been saved!" He yelled as he was hugging her which made her blush because she noticed he was in nothing, but his boxers. She could also feel all his muscles rubbing against her ripped clothing making their skin touch. She could feel his hard muscles around her figure as she began to lean into him until they heard a loud cough courteous of Lisanna as Mirajane came back to earth.

"Yeah I'm glad to help, but can you put some clothes on." She said while mentally yelling at herself her telling him to put clothes on, as she was trying not to drool over his toned body the only other person she would ever admit was this good looking was Sasuke, but she looked at him as a brother nothing more nothing less plus Erza already had him. As these thought were going through her head Naruto was franticly running around looking for his clothes with Lisanna giggling at him then Mira joining in. _'Where have I seen this site before'_ she wondered, but then push that away for later when she saw Elfman stand to his feet.

"Owwww my head what happened one second I was-" then everything came back he attempted to use full body take over and he almost killed his sisters. As he began to panic Lisanna and Mira were at his side calming him down as Naruto finally came back fully clothed much to Mira's silent disappointment.

"I'm sorry about that it's kind of a habit I picked up from my training." He stated as he walked over to the siblings. "I was wondering when we would be able to get back to Fairy Tail because I have been searching for that place for five years who knew it was so hard to find one place." He sated as all three of the sibling sweat dropped at the way he dismissed five years of his life.

"Umm we can get back in a day or two if we leave now." Lisanna answered as he nodded deciding to carry Elfman for now.

"So are you guys going to tell me your names or do you want me to go first?" Naruto asked as he positioned Elfman on his back so they were both comfy. He then looks over to see Lisanna step up to his question.

"Im Lisanna and the one who is on your back is my brother is Elfman." She stated as she looked over to her sister who was still drooling she then giggled. "And the one who can't seem to stop drooling over you is my sister Mirajane we are the Strauss siblings." Lisanna stated with pride.

"Okay well my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated as he winked at Mira who blushed a deep red, but couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto her face. Oh this guy will be fun.

Two days later the entrance of Fairy Tail

"I'm finally here, five fucking long years of searching and I'm finally here I can't believe it!" He yelled as he fell to his knees with the three siblings chuckled at him. Once they entered the guild everyone there was silent looking at the newcomers in silence until.

"No fucking way Naruto is that you bro!" Someone yelled from a table with a Red headed girl lying against him. As Naruto spun around he looked at a raven haired man standing up looking straight at him with wide eyes.

"Umm yeah I'm Naruto who you might be...wait black hair black eyes duck ass shaped hair." Naruto commented until his eyes widened then just as quickly narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh hey Sasuke long time no see bro I've missed you, but there is something I'd like to tell you NOW if you don't mind. Do you guys have like a training ground outback or something?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sasuke who was getting slightly nervous, but nodded none the less.

"Yeah follow me bro." He said as he lead Naruto and the rest of the guild outback to see what was going on. Once out back Naruto and Sasuke went to the center of the training field where Naruto then proceeded to punch Sasuke in the face sending him flying into a tree which all the guild gasping at what just happened barely anyone got that close to Sasuke.

"That was for telling me to go to the damn West Mountains where I could have lost a nut from that cold ass weather!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke slowly stood up from the destroyed tree.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know, it's not like I did much better in the East Mountains I almost died from falling into a volcano!" Sasuke yelled back as Naruto seem to calm down since his brother had a terrible experience as well.

"Well since we're out here how about a friendly spar for old times' sake." Naruto said with a smirk on his face that was mirrored by Sasuke.

"Okay let's." he stated as they both got into ready stances.

On the side line with everyone else

"Is it safe to let this guy fight Sasuke, he was made a S-class Wizard a year after he joined." Erza stated as she saw her boyfriend get ready to fight this blonde haired guy. While everyone nodded at her statement except the takeover siblings.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure of that." Mira stated as everyone turned to her wanting an explanation. So she decided to let tell find out for themselves. "Just watch." She said as everyone looked back to the field.

Back on the field

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down till Sasuke noticed Naruto's clothing or should he say lack of clothing. "Naruto why did you take off your clothes?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto looked down to see he was only in his Boxers.

"What the fuck you got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled as he looked all over the field for his clothes while a good portion of the females from the guild blushed with Mirajane licking her lips with a sinister gleam in her eyes as if she was a predator stalking her pray. Naruto finally came back with only his pants on. "Sorry about that I kind of picked that habit up from training." Naruto apologized as he bowed to everyone._ 'Where have I heard that before?' _everyone thought as they unconsciously turned towards Gray who was in only his boxers. _'That's where' _they all thought as they turned back to the fight.

"Okay let's go!" Naruto yelled as his fist became incase with water. Sasuke just nodded as his fist was covered in fire. They sprinted towards each other as the people on the sidelines could only see blurs except a select few who had enough experience to keep up. Those being Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. As they began trading blows you can clearly see the steam around them as the fire and water mixed together. As this continued all those present on the sidelines were shocked at what they were seeing most have never seen Sasuke go all out except his partner Erza and they never said what kind of magic he used. So most were stunned by the skill these two were showing you could see the ground cracking under them as they continued trading blows.

Naruto then jumped back as he yelled **"Drilling Wind Bullet!"** as a bullet of air flew towards Sasuke. With Sasuke thinking fast he yelled. **"Stone wall!"** as a rock wall appeared blocking the bullet that ripped into the wall a few feet then finally coming to a stop. As Sasuke stared at the damage he had just done to his wall he couldn't help, but whistle at the damage. He then turned back to his blonde friend to see him smirking causing Sasuke to smirk as he yelled out his next attack. **"Flame Storm!" **Sasuke yelled as he fired a huge fireball into the air as it then broke apart into hundreds of smaller pieces each heading towards the blonde Dragon Slayer. Naruto then began to dodge them with highly skilled acrobatics as he weaved in and out of the way of all the fire balls until he just yelled **"Water Fountain shield!"** as he summoned water around him as it shot up like some kind of fountain covering him from the fireballs.

Once all the fireballs were gone Naruto let the water drop to the ground as the grinned towards his long time brother they had finally become strong and it was time to show each other what they were capable of.

"So Sasuke how about we end this little warm up and show each other what we are truly capable of!" Naruto yelled from his spot on the training ground. As he looked over to the now grinning Sasuke.

"You know I was just thinking the same thing." Sasuke stated as he allowed his magic to skyrocket causing everything around him to melt. With Naruto seeing this, his grin grow wider as he allowed his magic to skyrocket as well causing everything around him to freeze.

Over on the sidelines 

"Holy shit what the hell is up with these two it's like they have an infinite amount of magic streaming out of them?!" Gray yelled as Natsu could only nod in agreement, but Natsu thought something else at the same time. _'For some reason there magic feels so familiar to me why?'_ Natsu questioned as he continued to stare at the magic shooting up into the sky.

"Hey master is it safe to allow them to go all out like this I can feel their magic in reaching our levels and still rising I don't think it's safe to allow them to continue this." Gildarts stated as he looked over to the master with worry laced on his face.

"If they do anything that I find to dangerous I will stop them before it happens so don't worry so much and enjoy the show." Makarov Stated as Gildarts nodded his head a bit wary of the fact these two kids were reaching their level of magic.

"Erza why you never said Sasuke was this powerful?" Mirajane asked as she looked at the battle in front of her. Also she couldn't stop thinking how hot Naruto looked drench from his own water as he continued to let release his magic.

"That's because he told me to never tell anyone till he was able fight his brother I guess that must be his brother he was always talking about. Also why did you not tell me how strong this guy was?" Erza asked as she glared at Mira who smirk.

"Se-cr-et." She said simply as Erza face palmed at that. They both turned back to the battle as it seemed the two were done raising their magic to monstrous levels.

Back on the field

"Here I come Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he raced toward Sasuke faster than many on the sidelines could see and the ones that could see only saw a blur except Makarov and Gildarts who could still see clearly.

As Naruto neared Sasuke he yelled **"Ice Dragons Iron fist!"** as his right hand was covered in Ice sending it straight into the face of the surprised Sasuke from hearing the type of magic the blonde was using. The punch was so strong that it sent Sasuke flying into a bolder that exploded on impact as Sasuke continued to fly through a few more trees. There was an eerie silence that fell upon the guild as they stare at the blonde in shock until they hear.

"Damn" Gildarts said with a whistle as he looked at the damaged forest. A few more seconds later they hear a loud **"Lava Dragons Iron Fist!"** As Sasuke punched his equally, surprised brother from hearing the type of magic. The punch then sent Naruto flying into a lake that was a few hundred yards from the sparing ground. The same silence fell again until Naruto appeared back on the sparing grounds drenched.

"Well I have to say I was not expecting that." Naruto stated as he looked over to Sasuke.

"Yeah me ether Bro how about we end this with one more attack." Sasuke stated as both then began to build up a large amount of Magic. Then they both sucked in a large amount of air until.

"**Ice Dragons…"**

"**Lava Dragons…"**

They then looked at each other one last time before they both yelled.

"**RO…"** But both were stopped by a giant hand grabbing each of them.

"That's enough you two that attack you two were about to do would have leveled the guild and as the guild master I cannot allow that." Makarov stated as he then put the two down right in front of him.

"Okay I believe that you came here for a reason right not just to fight with Sasuke?" Makarov asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I wanted to know if I could join this guild." Naruto states as Makrov smiled.

"Sure I have no problem with you joining just tell me where you want your mark." The Master stated as Naruto showed him his chest saying that he wanted right on where his heart is, once this was done Makarov yelled. "Okay now it's time to party for our newest addition to our family!" as everyone cheered yeah thing are going to become really interesting for the Fairy Tail family.

**Okay I'm done for now so tell me what you think. Should I continue this story or not because as I said I will not continue if you guys don't like it this was just an idea that I couldn't get out of my head so tell me what you think of it. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I'm back bringing you another chapter of God o-…Wait that's wrong this is Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. Well yeah thank you all for the motivation to keep writing this story. I would also like to say that I feel a bit sad that this story blew my other story out of the water with favs for the first chapter, but I mean it's my story anyway so I should feel happy about it right?**

**Also I would like to answer a few questions people have asked about the last chapter.**

**Okay Naruto and Sasuke are both lower then Gildarts in magic not by much, but Gildarts still has more. Together though they could probably take on Makarov and win by a very small margin.**

**Okay now the blast radius when their two ROARS would have met would have been 100 feet wide which would have caught the other members in the cross fire causing other injures which Makarov couldn't allow causing him to stop the fight.**

**Also I have Sasuke and Naruto as friends because I'm getting tired of seeing them fighting each other in almost every story I read so why not? If it bothers you that much then…GTFO…Okay that's a little mean, but I'm serious if you don't like it then leave easy as that. No one is making you read this so just hit the back button and go if you don't like it.**

**(One minute later) Okay that should have given them enough time to leave. Whatever, I do what I want and I want to start writing so…PEACE OUT!**

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

What if Naruto and Sasuke were born in Earthland and meet at an early age in life, but after an event they decide to go their separate ways in order to become strong and they promise to see each other later in life. Once they meet up at Fairy Tail they later become the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. NarutoXMira SasukeXErza

Chapter 2

2 years later X784

Forest path

"Why do we have to go to this thing again?" Naruto asked as he walked behind Sasuke. Sasuke then sighed and turn to his blonde brother. How many times does he have to say this for this idiot to stop asking him the same damn question.

"We have to go to the council because they want to talk to us about something. At least that's what gramps said. I will not tell you again so don't ask." Sasuke stated as he continued to walk down the path towards the council meeting place. He soon turned back around with one of his eyebrows twitching as something caught his eye. "WOULD YOU PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" He yelled out as Naruto just looked down with a confused expression until he noticed his attire was missing causing his eyes to widen.

"FUUUUCK! Not again!" Naruto yelled as he ran back down the trail looking for his clothes which he found, but he had a small problem. Their next to his clothes was a large Wyven just sleeping peacefully. Naruto then looks over to his left to see an amused Sasuke staring at him. "How did we not notice this thing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just shook his head.

"I don't know, but maybe it's because you never stopped complaining enough to notice it." Sasuke said with a teasing smirk on his face causing Naruto to glare at him. Naruto then tip toed over to the side of the creature as he grabbed his pants once he had his pants he looked around for his shirt until he noticed it was under the Wyven foot. As Naruto stared at the creature's foot with his eyebrows twitching Sasuke was having a hard time holding in his laughter as Naruto was now pulling on his shirt, but to no avail since he didn't want to wake the thing up. So Naruto just left his shirt as he throws his hands in the air surrendering. He then walked up to the rolling Sasuke kicking him in the stomach effectively shutting him up as he started walking down the path once again grumbling about dumbass Wyven stealing his clothes.

For the past two years Naruto and Sasuke made a name for themselves in Earthland. A year after Naruto was accepted into Fairy Tail he was promoted to S class and since then him and Sasuke had partnered up on almost every mission they went on. Sasuke still went on some missions with Erza, but not as much while Naruto also went on missions with Mira after they had started dating.

Since Naruto and Sasuke were always together Mira and Erza also began to do missions together since after the event with Elfman almost killing both her and her sister Mira had decided to begin trying to get along with everyone in the guild even if she still had her demonic personality so she started with Erza. Don't get me wrong they still had their rivalry, but it was more of a sisterly rivalry instead of a hate rivalry.

Lisanna seemed to be the one to take the event the hardest since she had stopped going on missions and decided she would run the bar at the guild. Natsu had been trying to get her to start going on missions again, but to avail she would just make up an excuse each time he asked.

When Naruto and Sasuke were together they were called the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail they had been called that by the council after they reviewed the type of magic both were capable of and their mission record which was extremely good.

Two hours later in Era

As the two Dragon Slayers walked into the council building they came across the two people they had wanted to avoid the most.

"Ah how nice to see the Twin Dragons again." A man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face stated as he and a woman with long black hair and brown eyes approached them.

"Why do they have to welcome us every time we come here?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as the two approached.

"I don't know, but can't stand that blue haired bastard." Sasuke whispered back as Naruto nodded his head, but decided to add something.

"Yeah you have a problem with the blue haired guy while I am fuckin terrified of his friend." Naruto stated as he noticed Ultear stripping him with her eyes unconsciously licking her lips causing Naruto to hide behind Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you two again as well." Sasuke stated putting on a forced smile as the two were in front of him and Naruto who had come out from behind Sasuke eyeing Ultear closely.

"Yeah it very nice to see you two again especially you Naruto-kun~." Ultear purred as Naruto shivered from that giving her a small forced smile as he replied.

"Yeah it's nice to see you as well Ultear-san." Naruto said as he then looked over to Sasuke who was glaring at Jellal who seemed to be glaring back for some reason Naruto didn't understand.

"So how is Erza doing Sasuke-san?" Jellal questioned in a happy tone, but Sasuke could tell there was something hidden in his voice that he couldn't make out, but he answered nether the less.

"She's fine." Sasuke said simply as he noticed Jellal's left eyebrow twitch at the simple answer. _'Why does this guy always act so smug I can't stand it._' Jellal stated in thought since his plan to rile the raven haired Dragon Slayer up failed. He then composed himself and said.

"Well we must be heading to the council room it was nice talking with you two I hope we see each other soon after this meeting." Jellal stated as he walked past the two Dragon Slayers with Ultear, but once they passed Naruto felt someone wrap their arms around his neck as they whispered into his ear.

"I hope we see each other soon as well Naru-kun~." Ultear whispered seductively as she licked the back of his earlobe causing Naruto to jump away from her as he then hid behind Sasuke again causing Ultear to giggle as she waved her hand then left.

"Why are you so scared of her?" Sasuke questioned with a smug grin as he turned his head to his fellow Dragon Slayer. "She just a girl that has the hots for you…Oh wait I think I know why she was coming off so strongly this time maybe it's because you still don't have a shirt on." He finished as Naruto then looked down and mentally slapped himself for forgetting to put a new shirt on, as he was putting on a new shirt, he bagan to explain his reason to Sasuke.

"It's not her that I'm scared of its Mira-chan you remember the last time I came here with Mira?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from Sasuke. "Well when we came Ultear acted the same way she just did in front of Mira-chan and when we got to the hotel later Mira pushed me against the wall kissing me heatedly and once she was done she whispered 'if I ever hear you flirted with that seductive bitch I will castrate you myself.' So how would you feel?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shivered from the story.

"Yeah I'm happy with Er-chan and you're lucky, before the event with Elfman she was ten times worse." Sasuke stated as he began walking towards the council's chamber with Naruto following.

"I still don't get why you guys keep saying Mira-chan was terrible to everyone except her siblings, like I can see she doesn't get along with everyone perfectly, but she still try's to." Naruto stated as Sasuke turned his head to look at his brother.

"Well that event changed her, a lot more then you think." Sasuke stated as they neared the council room.

"Well I love her anyway and that's not going to change." Naruto said quietly as Sasuke nodded his head as they entered the council's room.

Inside council room

As they walk into the council they notice nine shadowy figures all around them as they stand in the middle of the room where it seemed to have the only light shining right on them. It somewhat felt like they were being interrogated.

"We have called you two here today because a few years ago Sasuke-san has asked us to tell him if there were ever any sightings of a nine tails demon." One of the nine shadows stated as Sasuke and Naruto stiffened from hearing the name. Once they heard the name all the memories came rushing back as Sasuke began clenching and unclenching his fist rapidly. Naruto wasn't much better off, but at least he was able to hide it on the outside. Everyone around did notice the way the temperture in the room seemed to be dropping rapidly all the while Naruto had a calm expression on his face as if waiting for them to continue. When they didn't Sasuke asked.

"What would you like to tell us about that _thing_?" Sasuke asked his voice laced with venom as he spoke. Naruto still had the room freezing cold, but no one paid much attention they were wizard saints it's not like a little cold air would kill them.

"We would like to tell you that we have found traces of it near an old abandoned city up north it seemed to have crossed the border into another nation." Stated another shadow as Naruto turned to him to ask.

"How long ago has this been?" Naruto asked with Sasuke turning his head as well to hear this.

"It has been a few weeks now since we have heard of this." Stated the same council member as Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto widened his why would they wait that long to tell them.

"Why were we not informed of this sooner?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone causing many of the members to narrow their eyes while Naruto decided it was time to do damage control.

"Umm what he means is why wait so long to tell us this?" Naruto questioned in a happy tone as he walked next to Sasuke. "Calm down man we don't need to piss off the big guys." Naruto whispered as he heard the voice he dreaded most.

"We have done this for your and Sasuke-san safety, Naru-kun~" Ultear purred out as some of the council members raised an eyebrow from the way this was said. Meanwhile Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke again. _'this woman is scary please don't let Mira-chan find out about this.' _Naruto prayed as Jellal just face palmed they were in the middle of a meeting dammit why would she do that now. Sasuke final closed everything off around him as he remembered what she had said _'for our safety.'_ He repeated in thought as he looked up.

"What do you mean for our safety?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto recomposed himself looking up as well waiting for an answer.

"Well you see you two are potential candidates for the next generation for Wizard Saints just like Ultear and Jellal so it would be a loss if you try to fight a beast you have no chance in beating." Another shadow commented as Naruto and Sasuke glared at him as the air in between them began to steam.

"What the fuck did you just say because I think I heard wrong?" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. This time Naruto did not calm everyone down because he was equally pissed.

"You better have a good reason for saying that or I don't know what might happen." Naruto growled as he glared at the man who had the nerve to say they couldn't kill that thing.

All around the council room you could tell everyone was slightly on edge. They may be able to take these guys quite easily with all nine of them, but some may be injured in the fight and that wouldn't be good for their reputation these guys were well liked by the populace.

Clearing his throat Jellal spoke "We have made this decision based on the facts even with all of us here we still have a slim chance of winning a battle against that demon." Jellal stated calming everyone in the room a bit, but you could still feel the tension.

Sasuke just sighed and looked at the ground for a bit before finally looking up. "Is this all the council has asked for us today?" Sasuke asked as the all the members of the council nodded. "So we can leave now right." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the door, but was stop by one last comment.

"Also even if you guys have never caused much damage on missions tell your guild mates our patience is running thin with all the destruction they have been causing." Some random council member stated as Naruto and Sasuke walked out the room leaving a sighing council behind.

"Those two have a lot of magic, you guys all felt it right?" One council member stated as he looked at the other members getting nods from everyone.

"Yeah that's Sasuke-san and Naru-kun for you." Ultear chirped happily as she gained a dreamy look on her face. _'If I wasn't in love with Zeref-sama I would totally put my full attention on Naru-kun.'_ She said in thought as her eyes glazed over while giggling like a school girl.

"Yeah they will make fine additions to the Wizard Saints as long as they can get rid of that need for revenge." Another council member getting a nod from the other council members, except Ultear who was still giggling.

"Well this meeting is over you may all retire now." stated the head member as everyone then left the room as well.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"I can't believe they said that, they don't believe in us." Naruto stated as him and Sasuke had decided to head back to the guild as soon as possible to get away from those assholes.

"I know what you mean, but don't worry we will destroy that demon no matter what even at the risk of my own life." Sasuke stated glaring daggers at the ground until he was slapped on the back of the making his face implant the ground. He quickly stood up as he glared daggers at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Erza told me to hit you when you started to get into your 'Emo King' mode so I was just following her orders." Naruto stated as he began to walk in front of his best friend. "Don't worry Sasuke we will kill it, but not at the risk of our own lives. It not just us anymore we have Erza and Mira-chan to think about how you think they would feel if we died just to avenge those who have fallen?" Naruto stated as Sasuke's head lowered in shame how could he forget about Er-chan's feelings.

"I understand." Sasuke stated as Naruto grinned.

"How about we race back to the guild we haven't had a good run in a while." Naruto stated as Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know the guild is a two day walk from here." Sasuke stated as Naruto's grin turned into a challenging smirks.

"Ohhhhh so you have no confidence in your stamina I understand." Naruto said as he turned his head back to the road just waiting for his friends reaction. And 3...2...1 Go!

"What was that Dobe I take you any day of the week! What are we waiting for anyway I don't have all day to beat your ass!" Sasuke yelled in outrage as Naruto turned back to him with a grin.

"Ohh really you think you can beat me Teme well let's go!" Naruto yelled in mock anger as they both got into ready stances. "Ready!" He said as they boosted up their magic causing the ground to shake around them. "Set!" He said as the magic started to become visible around them as Naruto had a blue aura around while Sasuke had a red one. "Go!" Naruto yelled as the ground under their feet exploded as they stormed off towards the guild.

Fairy Tail guild later that day

"We're back!" Natsu yells as he kicks the door of the guild in. He then gets greeted by everyone in the guild with random.

"Hey!"

"Welcome back!"

And some "What's up!"

"I heard that you got into more trouble, you destroyed almost half a-" some guy was saying until he was drop kicked in the face by Natsu.

"You lied when you told me about the salamander, didn't you?" Natsu yelled to the downed man.

After this happened the guild went into a total battle royal as Lucy just looked on in amazement she had finally gotten to her dream guild.

"So Natsu's back?" Gray questioned as he turned around to look at the Pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Gray your clothes." Cana said at the bar as she drank red wine. Gray then looked down and noticed his lack of clothing.

"What the hell?! When did this happen?!" Gray yelled as he then began to search for his clothing around the guild when he couldn't find them he just like 'fuck it' as he walks up to Natsu as they begin to fight with each other.

Meanwhile Lucy was just looking at the guild in disbelief they were fighting just for the hell of it and it looked like they were having fun. "Is no one normal in this guild." She stated out loud as she heard a voice.

"Hey you must be new here and yes this is normal for them." The voice stated as Lucy whirled around to come face to face with one of the strongest women in the guild. Mirajane Strauss.

"Oh my god you're the Mirajane Strauss one of the two strongest women in Fairy tail, girlfriend of one of the Dragon Twins you're like my idol." Lucy gushed as Mira looked at her strangely then smiled. _'HAAAA! Take that Ez-bitch I have my own follower and you don't!'_ Mira stated in thought. Then out of nowhere Elfman comes flying into her making her fly into a table as she stood up half the guild was frozen in fear. Once she was up her hair was shadowing her eyes as a dark aura swirled around her.

"That it! I was trying to be nice, but now I will tear you guys to pieces!" Mirajane roared as she jumped into the fighting as well. Lucy just sweat dropped _'yeah no one in this guild is normal.' _

"Hey it will probably be safer if you come over here." Someone stated as Lucy turned around to find Lisanna behind the bar cleaning some glasses.

"Are you sure it's okay not to stop them?" Lucy questioned as she neared the bar.

"It's like this every day. It's better to just leave them alone." She stated as she began to clean another glass. "it's fun to watch anyway." She stated as Lucy just looked at the riot happening in the guild people were flying, chairs were broken, it looked like a tornado just passed through this place.

"I can't drink in peace with you guys being so loud." Cana stated as everyone began to power up their magic until.

"What are you fools doing?" Demanded a giant figure as everyone in the guild froze on the spot.

"Oh, you were here, Master?" Lisanna questioned from behind the bar getting a nod form the master as Natsu stood up and yelled.

"Ha everyone stopped fighting, so I guess vict-" Natsu said until he was stepped on by the giant figure.

"Oh, a new recruit ah." The Master stated as Lucy nodded. Soon after the giant began to shrink into a little old man in orange.

"Yo." He stated as Lucy gawked at him.

He then turned around and jumped up to the second floor railing where he proceeds to miss horrible then pulls himself up to stand on it as he clears his throat getting everyone's attention, but before that the doors of the guild were blown up as shards flew into the guild causing everyone to cover their faces. When everyone looked to see what happened they saw two figures panting with their hands on their knees.

"I totally *pant* owned you." The blonde figure of the two panted out as the raven haired one glared at him.

"Bullshit *pant* I was like five seconds before *pant* you." The raven haired one panted out.

"Naruto-kun/Sasuke-kun!" Yelled a pink and a lavender colored cats as they flew towards the two figures.

"How could you leave us here like that." Pouted the pink one as she landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn you acted like I was gone for weeks Sakura." Sasuke stated as the pink cat just nodded her head happily to see her father figure.

"Well Erza-chan wasn't here to keep me company either." The little pink cat stated as she thought of her mother figure.

"Hey Hinata-chan how have you and Mira-chan been?" Naruto asked as the lavender colored cat landed in his arms smiling.

"Me and mommy have been great." Hinata chirped happily as the rest of the guild got of their shock.

"You two are kind of early I wasn't expecting you two for a few more days." Makarov stated from his spot on the railing.

"Yeah we kind of decided to have a little race back." Naruto stated as he released Hinata much to her disappointment.

"Oh really how long ago did you leave era?" The master asked as Naruto looked confused for a second before asking.

"What time is it?" He asked as the master put a finger to his chin in thought.

"About two in the afternoon why?" The master asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well we left two hours ago." Naruto said simply as everyone in the guilds jaws hit the floor hard.

"You do know era is a two days walk from here right?" Gray questioned as he was the first to come out of his initial shock.

"Yeah so?" Naruto stated as he simply walked up to Mira and brought her into a passionate kiss causing Mira's knees to shake from the pleasure of him kissing her. Once he broke the kiss he asked.

"So how has my little demon been without me?" Naruto asked as he hugged Mira. Mira as if on instinct alone snuggled deeper into his chest.

"It's been boring." She stated as he nodded his head then smirk as he leaned down whispering into her ear which caused her to blush a bit as a small trickle of blood leaked from her nose. They were brought back to reality by a loud cough from Makarov causing everyone to turn back to him.

"So what did the council need?" He questioned as Naruto and Sasuke stiffened. They still hadn't told everyone in the guild about the Kyuubi so they weren't really comfortable about telling everyone one yet.

"You know the usual, how they are tired of our guild destroying everything and stuff. Also apparently me and Sasuke are potential candidates for the new generation of Wizard Saints." Naruto stated as Sasuke nodded his head. Everyone in the guild stared at them wide eyed they were candidates for the gen Saints and the way Naruto just stated it was like he didn't even care. As they continued to stare at the two Naruto locked eyes with the master for a split second seemingly sending a hidden message that they needed to talk later.

One hour later

Here we find Naruto and Sasuke in Makarov's office as they sat in the chair staring at a perplex Makarov. The reason for this was that they had explained exactly what had happened in the meeting.

"So you're telling me that the council is not telling you the exact location of the Kyuubi, just because they don't want to lose potential Saints.*sigh* maybe I should start going to the meetings more often I could have gotten you guys the location." Makarov stated as he leaned back into his seat.

"No need to worry master we will handle this on our own." Sasuke stated as Naruto nodded his head. Makarov then proceeded to hop over his desk as he bopped the two on the head causing them to fall face first into the ground.

"How many times must I tell you two you have family now and we will always have your backs. You're not alone anymore." He stated in rage as the last was softer than the rest. As the two stood back up they stared at the master in wonder. Why would people risk their lives in order to help them get revenge it didn't make any sense. Naruto really started to rethink his need for revenge if others were going to get caught in something as big as the Kyuubi because of him maybe he should just let it go. Sasuke was having an internal battle as he couldn't seem to let the need for revenge go, but also felt bad because his new family could be seriously injured if he kept this up. _'AHHH this is so complicated!'_ Naruto and Sasuke yelled in thought as the master smiled when he noticed the confused looks on their faces. _'The council was right when they said you two needed to lose that need for revenge I just hope it leaves before someone gets hurt because of it.' _Makarov said in thought as he grew a few sizes and hugged the two confused Dragon Slayers. "We will always be there for you when you need it." Makarov stated as the two just nodded their head still confused on what they should do. Only time will tell what will happen.

**Well I'm done for now going reread some stuff just to make sure I don't skip to much stuff and if I do then,…sorry. I don't have perfect memory so yeah. Well review, comment, sleep, eat whatever you what to do, just do it. PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHATS UP! I'm back and I'm brining you another chapter of Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. Okay this will be short chapter because I kind of lost this chapter from the first time I wrote it so I couldn't remember exactly what I had in it so here you go PEACE OUT!**

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

What if Naruto and Sasuke were born in Earthland and meet at an early age in life, but after an event they decide to go their separate ways in order to become strong and they promise to see each other later in life. NarutoXMira SasukeXErza

Chapter 3

I'm not going to say this for every chapter so I'm saying it now **I OWN NOTHING** except any OC I put in.

A few hours later guild hall

Here we find Naruto and Sasuke sitting at one of the several tables scattered around the guild, with completely bored expressions on their faces. The reason for this is because they have no idea what to do with their lives, both still going over the conversation they had with the master over and over again. How were they supposed to just continue going after the Kyuubi if they would likely get their new family involved in their quest for revenge the pros and the cons of the situation just didn't even out. On one hand if they continued and everyone helped them it would be a much easier fight, but what if someone died it would be their entire fault because they wanted revenge. As Naruto and Sasuke were in their own thoughts Natsu was looking through the requests on the request bored.

The newest member of the guild Lucy was just lost in her own world. She couldn't believe she had finally joined her dream guild, but the thing was it was so different and similar to the way she expected it would be.

This continued for a good ten minutes until the doors of the guild burst open causing everyone to look towards the door to see a small boy walking through the guild with a pissed off expression on his face causing many of the guild members to raise an eyebrow. The boy soon walked over to the master who was sitting on the bar drinking a beer as the child opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is my dad he has been gone for days?!" The child demanded as the master looked as the little boy with an annoyed look on his face.

"Romeo your father will come back when he has completed his quest and that's it just have patience okay." The master stated as the small boy looked even more pissed.

"He said he would be home two days ago and he's still not back can't you send someone to look for him?!" The boy demanded with pleading eyes as the masters eyes hardened.

"Your father is a wizard Romeo he will be fine." The master said in a stern voice which seemed to break the boy as he jumped up and punched the master in the face causing him to fall off the bar as the boy cried as he ran off.

Once this was over the entire guild was silent until they heard a loud crack as they looked towards the sound to see Natsu's fist through the request bored. He soon retracted his fist as he began to leave the guild causing Naruto to stand up and go with him. Sasuke was about to follow the two dragon Slayers as well until he was stopped by the master as he called him over.

"Sasuke those two going to be fine you know that especially with Naruto going I was going to ask you and Naruto to go on a mission for me, but seeing as he left with Natsu I'm sending Gray with you." He stated as Gray walked over to them hearing his name. Sasuke took one last look at the door where Naruto and Natsu left from just to see Lucy leaving as well. 'They should be fine if anything happens Naruto will protect them.' Sasuke said in thought as he heard someone scream out in outrage.

"He left me again does he understand the meaning of the word partner!" Yelled a lavender cat as she soon flew out of the guild chasing after her blonde Dragon Slayer partner. Soon the guild was quiet for a few moments until another yell caused everyone to look over to a now fuming white haired girl who had an annoyed look on her face.

"They don't even say goodbye to me. What kind of Boyfriend just leaves without saying goodbye? Oh huh when he gets home tonight I will teach him a very physical lesson on how to properly say goodbye." Mirajane stated as she had a perverted gleam in her eyes until she turned to Sasuke causing him to flinch from the seriousness in her eyes. "I forgot to ask, did you guys meet that seductive slut while you were in era?" She questioned as Sasuke gained a smirk. _'Oh this payback for smacking me on the head and saying you were just following Er-chans orders.'_ He said in thought as he answered.

"Yes why?" He questioned innocently.

"Did she do anything to Naru-kun?" She asked angrily.

"Well she did flirt with him a bit, but Naurto was too scared to flirt back like what was wrong. I mean he was always such a straight forward kind of guy." He stated as he noticed Mira was getting pissed so he decided to just sign Naruto death warrant with his last statement. "I mean I thought he was going to flirt with her he had his shirt off and all since Ultear was rubbing herself all over him before we left." Got ya. Oh yeah he got him all right because as soon as he finished his statement Mira destroyed the table she was sitting at as she stormed out of the guild towards hers and Naruto's home in order to prepare for his arrival.

"You know I think you just killed your best friend." Gray stated as Sasuke just had a smug smirk on his face.

"That was just a little payback and I'm sure he'll live...maybe." He said as everyone sweat dropped including him. _'I may have gone overboard with that one._' He said in thought as he turned back to the master.

"So what you wanted from us Gramps?" Sasuke questioned as the master just shook his head trying not to think that he may be losing one of his strongest children to the righteous female fury. (In Mira's eyes, other people wouldn't have gone to that extreme.)

"Oh I would like you and Gray to go and check out the eastern forest, because there have been sightings of destroyed trees and lots of noise coming from there so I want you guys to see what's up." The master finished as Sasuke just nodded his head as him and Gray left the guild.

With Naruto, Natsu, Hinata, Happy, and Lucy on freezing ass mountains

"Okay we're here time to start walking." Lucy said sadly as the Two Dragon Slayers flew up scaring the hell out of her.

"Yes! I will never take the solid ground for granted again. I'm sorry for ever letting my feet leave you baby, but don't worry I'll try not to separate two again!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to hug the ground.

"Thank you Kami-sama I can finally live my life again and not feel like I'll throw up ever two seconds!" Natsu yelled as he bowed down to the heavens.

"Aren't they taking this a little too far?" Lucy questioned with a massive sweat drop forming on her head until she blushed a bright red when Naruto striped leaving him in just orange boxers taking a superhero pose.

"Okay team operation...what are we doing here again?" Naruto questioned getting sweat drops from everyone there including Natsu who was thinking. _'And he is an S class Mage how...I can't seem to remember how.' _Natsu said in thought as he began to think on how the Mage in front of him was S class.

"Naruto-kun were here to find Macao remember." Hinata stated as she landed on her father's shoulders causing him to nod as he then started his trek up the mountain causing the other two to sweat drop as they silently followed the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Man it's so cold how can you two stand this weather." She said as she looked up at the two Dragon Slayers who were looking at her like she was crazy. Natsu then raised a shaky finger as he gaped at her.

"Since when have you been here?" He questioned as Naruto nodded his head agreeing with the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy just sweat dropped as the two seemed to be trying to think of when she got here.

"I hate you guys!" Lucy yelled as she began to cry anime tears until she looked up and noticed something that caused her to have a massive blush on her face. "And would you please put some clothes on!" She yelled as she turned her head away from the now panicking blonde who never noticed his lack of clothing. All the while Natsu was still staring at him wondering how this Mage in front of him was S class. A few moments later the blonde found his way back to the group only wearing his pants while he was still topless.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?!" Lucy yelled as Naruto gave a deadpan look.

"Because I don't want to lose it. You know how much that shirt was? What if something happens that I lose it, what then all that money I paid for it wasted just like that." He stated as they just sweat dropped _'the only way he would lose his shirt was if he stripped again._' They both thought as Naruto then began to start marching up the mountain again with Hinata hot on his tail.

"Well we might as well follow him because he kind of is the unofficial team leader even if I don't like it." Natsu grumbled as he followed the leading Ice Dragon Slayer. Lucy just nodded her head as she followed the two up the mountain no longer cold from all the blood rushing to other parts of her body thanks to Naruto.

They soon found themselves in a cave type area that was iced up which seemed to be pretty quiet till.

"WOMAN I MUST HAVE H-" yelled a Vulcan until it was effectively punched in the face sending it hurling across the area by an annoyed Naruto. Naruto then looked over to his two companions who had their jaws wide open gaping at the shrugging blonde who just looked over to the now clearing dust cloud the monkey flew in. All the while Natsu couldn't help, but think. _'Now I remember why he's an S class.'_

"Fucking perverted monkey. Alright let's ke-ep mov-eing. Macao is that you?" The blonde questioned as his other two companions looked over to the now groaning Macao who seemed to be nursing a massive head ache.

"Does anyone have the number to the asshole who hit me?" Macao groaned as he was attempting to come out of his daze.

"I think I may have hit him a little too hard." Naruto stated as he ran over to the now sturdy Macao as he then began to apologize constantly to the questioning Macao who just didn't know what the fuck was going on. This went on for a good five minutes with the others sweat dropping seeing Naruto apologizing for whole five minutes to an extremely confused Macao who just let the blonde go at it as he walked pass the bowing Naruto who didn't seem to notice Macao had move.

"Umm what's up with him?" Macao questioned as the four of them stared at the still bowing Naruto who was apologizing constantly.

"I have no idea." Natsu stated as they saw Naruto glance up and noticed he was talking to no one then looked at the others only to see them staring at him like he was an idiot.

"Umm sorry about that. Just forget that ever happened okay." Naruto stated as he began to walk out of the cave all the while chuckling awkwardly as he walked. The others just sweat dropped as they soon followed their unofficial leader out of the cave.

"So what happened anyway?" Naruto questioned as they continued walking down the mountain not even looking back to tell who he was talking to, but everyone knew it was pointed at Macao so he decided to answer the question.

"Well the mission was for me to take out 20 Vulcan. I took most of them out relatively easily, but after taking out nineteen of them I was a lot slower and lower on magic then when I had begun so as I took down the nineteenth one the twentieth one kind of surprised me with a takeover and got me." Macao finished as he lowered his head in shame for what had happened. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked completely up he saw warm blue eyes staring back at him.

"Look everyone messes up. Even I'm not completely perfect." He paused when he heard four loud coughs which sounded like an "obviously!" Turning his head he glared at the whistling teenagers and two whistling cats. Releasing his glare he turned back to Macao his eyes soften once again as he look at the defeated looking man in front of him. "Look what I'm trying to say before I was interrupted by four annoying assholes!" He said sending one last glare their way before turning back. "Is everyone make mistakes no one is perfect. You took down nineteen of them that what counts is that you tried and didn't give up. Now come on your son is waiting for his father to come back to him anytime now." Naruto stated with a smile as Macao brightened a bit from the statement.

"I thought I was supposed to be the older brother figure here, I am older then you ya know." Macao stated with a chuckle which was mirrored by Naruto.

"Well you can have your roll back because I'm retiring from that job for now and I'm only an older brother to Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Levy, and Elfman...shit that's more people than I thought. And I have a feeling I'm going to be adding a new one soon." Naruto stated sending a side glance to the laughing Lucy who was talking with Natsu. Macao just chuckled with a nod. Clearing his throat in order to get everyone's attention he spoke again. "Okay team mission complete the package has been secured now let's head home!" Naruto said loudly as everyone cheered until the cart that brought them there came in sight. Naruto and Natsu paled considerably. "On second thought I have an errand to run so I'll see you guys back at the guild." Naruto stated as he hauled ass away from the cart.

"Did anyone else hear that I think someone called my name so I'll go see what they want and see you guys back at the guild later." Natsu stated as he ran after the older Dragon Slayer. All the while everyone just had massive sweat drops forming.

"Are they that scared of transportation?" Lucy questioned getting a nod from the other three who was able to think clearly having seen this many times before.

"Yeah let's just get back to the guild with the speed their running they are most likely going to beat us or get there at the same time." Macao stated as he climbed on the cart and they were on their way.

With Sasuke and Gray

"Why did the old man want us to check this out anyway I don't see anyone around that could have caused the kind of damage I see here?" Gray questioned as he looked over to see Sasuke inspecting the destroyed tree line.

"By the looks of the destruction it's seems no magic was in use in order to destroy ant of this. That bring us to two conclusions this was ether caused by strong winds of nature which doesn't seem likely since there hasn't been any kind of storm around here for long while at least six months and gramps said this started not too long ago so it leads me to our second conclusion." Sasuke stated as he crouched down to inspect a large creator that was formed in the ground.

"So what is the second conclusion you speak of?" Gray questioned as he watched the Lava Dragon Slayer pick up what looked to be a green piece of torn cloth that he examined closely.

"That all these creators and destroyed trees were caused by...actual physical force." Sasuke stated as he stood up looking around field once more seeing that it looked like a battle field. Gray swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at the Lava Dragon Slayer. _'What the hell could have caused this much damage there has been no large creatures sighted in these woods ever so the only other option would be...' _Seemingly reading Grays thoughts Sasuke answered. "These creators were caused by actual humans." Sasuke stated as he stared at a foot print that was left at the edge of the tree line. "Come on we're following these foot prints to see if we find anything. Sasuke began to follow the foot prints until his mind registered what he had seen. Turning back he notice Gray was in noting, but his boxers as he seemed not to notice. Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth to scream at the boy he stopped as he just thought. _'Whatever it's not like I'm not used to it already.' _Sasuke stated as he turned back to the tracks and began following them once again.

They followed the tracks for a go twenty minutes until they came across a field where they witnessed two green blurs flying around the field causing just as much damage as the other was left in. For some reason though Sasuke couldn't shake this feeling of dread that had come to the surface as the two figures stopped and look towards their audience. As if on cue they both smiled as they looked at the newcomers. Their teeth shinning like a beacon in the night. As both walked over to the Fairy Tail Mages. Once they were directly in front of them the older looking clone spoke.

"YOSH! WHO ARE YOU YOUTHFUL LOOKING MAGES?!" He yelled as Sasuke just covered his sensitive ears from the volume of the man's voice. Yeah that feeling of dread he had just became a hell of a lot stronger.

**AND DONE! Okay as I said before I started writing this I will not be updating this as much as God of Fairies so yeah. Remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so for PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! I'm bringing another chapter of Twin Dragons to you guys. Yeah well thanks for all the reviews as always their much appreciated and I read all of them. Also I'm sorry this took so long to update its just that I couldn't get into the mood of writing this chapter for some reason until like yesterday and I finished this morning so here it is…PEACE OUT!**

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

What if Naruto and Sasuke were born in Earthland and meet at an early age in life, but after an event they decide to go their separate ways in order to become strong and they promise to see each other later in life. NarutoXMira SasukeXErza

Chapter 4

With Sasuke and Gray

"Ow, yeah that's loud...umm sir could you lower your voice?" Sasuke questioned kindly as he continued to rub his ringing ears. He then looks over towards Gray to see him just looking at the duo questioningly.

"Oh sorry my Youthful friend I didn't mean to yell it's just that I got so excited to see another Youthful Mage around." The taller of the two twins stated as Sasuke nodded finally getting the ringing to go away, but then adopted a confused look once again.

"Wait what do you mean you don't see many mages around aren't you part of a guild or something?" Sasuke questioned as the man shook his head negatively showing he was indeed not.

"No myself and my Youthful student are traveling Mages training in the art of Taijutsu where we concentrate all of our magic energy into our limbs, making our attacks and speed increase tenfold." He stated with a hint of pride as Sasuke looked at him with a little new found respect.

"That must be a very interesting type of magic to learn and hard." Sasuke stated as the man nodded his head once again with a slightly pained look on his face.

"Yes it is and you must be very dedicated to it because once you get to a certain point in the training it is the only type of magic your body could handle so you have it for life." He stated as Sasuke widened his eyes at first he was going to ask the man if he could train him a bit in it, but he didn't know this type of magic came at such a large cost.

"So I'm guessing both of you guys are already passed that stage?" Gray questioned entering the conversation as well as the smaller clone that look to have caught his breath.

"Yeah! Myself and Guy-sensei have been passed that point for years!" The smaller clone yelled excitedly as Guy then bonked him on the head.

"Lee the Youthful young man has asked us to keep our voices down and that is what we'll do." Guy stated as he looked back at the two mages who was slightly amused by the interaction. "Oh yeah we still haven't made our Youthful introductions. I'm Might Guy and this is my Youthful student Rock Lee." He stated with pride as the two Fairy Tail mages nodded their heads.

"Well I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this here is Gray Fullbuster we are Fairy Tail Mages." Sasuke stated as the two green clad Mages looked like fish out of water as they both pointed towards Sasuke.

"So you're the Molting Dragon where's your twin the Freezing Dragon?" Guy questioned with his eyes still wide staring at Sasuke.

"Not here." He states simple as he gazes at Guy seemed to pout, but then noticed the jumpy Lee.

"Guy-sensei we really got to meet one of the Twin Dragons." He said excitedly as Guy nodded his head equally excited.

"Yes Lee that we did." He said as he patted his student on the head then turned his gaze back to Sasuke with a weird look in his eyes. "Sasuke-San please if I may ask can you spar with me?" He questioned as Sasuke just stared at him for a bit then nodded his head he was never on to turn down a challenge.

"I guess, but I must say before we spar that we have been getting a few complaints from the town's people so could you guys possible move along a bit. I don't mean to sound rude it just that." Sasuke stated as Guy nodded his head in understanding as he entered a Taijutsu stance as well as Sasuke entering his own stance. _'Okay I can use his type of magic to an extinct just like the races with Naruto, but that was only one part of my body at a time I have a feeling he can do his whole body.' _Sasuke stated in thought as he looked over his opponent.

On the side lines

"So why are you in noting, but your Youthful underwear?" Lee questioned as Gray looked down and sighed as he just shook his head.

"It's just a stupid habit I picked up from one of my Sensei's." Gray stated as Lee nodded head and looked over to the two fighters who were still measuring each other up.

"So who do you think will win?" Lee questioned as Gray looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Sasuke of course he one of the Twin Dragons he rarely has met an opponent who can even stand up to him." Gray stated sort of cockily as Lee just smirked towards him.

"Yeah well my Sensei is also an S-class Mage and he has a secret weapon up his sleeve." Lee stated confidently as he and Gray turned back to the awaiting fight.

On the field (that was already destroyed from before)

"So how are we doing this all out or what?" Sasuke questioned as he didn't want to hurt this man he seemed pretty nice and all.

"Yes I want to see how Youthful you really are my friend." He stated as Sasuke just nodded his head as he channeled magic into his legs causing him to disappear and reappear right in front of a completely calm Guy. Sasuke them channeled his magic into his arms as he sent a barrage of punches towards Guy who weaved in and out of all the attack then once he saw an opening punched Sasuke in the stomach causing his eyes to bulge as he flies back and slams into a tree shattering it.

"Fuck that hurt." Sasuke states as he stands up and looks at Guy who seemed to be a completely different person in a fight then out of it. He was calm and collected unlike how he was before. _'This is going to be harder than I expected._' Sasuke stated in thought as he channeled fire Magic into his throat and jumped up into the sky. **"Flame Storm!"** He yelled as he spit a large fire ball out that separated into hundreds of smaller fire balls as they began to rain on Guy as he began to dodge each fire ball effortlessly until he just disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke as he delivered a heel drop that sent Sasuke spiraling down into the cold hard floor. "Ow." Sasuke stated as he looked up and noticed Guy was once again charging at him thinking fast Sasuke slammed his fist into the earth shouting. **"Rock Wall!"** As ground in front of him rose up. Guy just smirked as he punched the wall completely shattering it, but this is what Sasuke was waiting for as he slammed his stone incased fist into the man's skull causing him to stumble back a bit as Sasuke nursed his numb hand. "Oh My God what the hell are you made of steel?" Sasuke questioned as Guy smirked then responded.

"Well I guess I forgot to tell you our magic may help our speed and strength, but most of our entire defense." Guys stated as Sasuke nodded his head not liking this one bit. He then jumps back narrowly dodging a blow that left a huge crater in the ground causing him to really regret agreeing to this fight. 'The only way I'm going to land any hits is if I continue to move as fast as he does.' Sasuke stated as he stood back and channeled lots of magic into his legs almost to the point that they were burning. With Guy seeing this _'The kid is going to run out of magic before our fight is over if he pumps that much magic into one part of his body it's already pouring out and he's still has yet to move.' _Guy stated in thought as Sasuke bolted towards him slightly surprising the older Mage as Sasuke yells. **"Lava Dragon's Claw!"** As he kicks Guy in the face sending him tumbling as he looks up in shock already feeling the blood leaking down his face a bit. _'The kid used the excess magic in the attack when he pushed all the chakra out of his leg causing lots more damage.'_ Guy stated in thought then smirked this fight will be fun. He then stood up and jetted towards Sasuke who was waiting for him Guy unleashed a furry of kicks and punches that Sasuke dodged to the best of his abilities, but still was hit a couple of times all in all he was able to stay standing in Guys onslaught until he noticed an opening and not likening being the punching bag he grabbed one of Guys overthrown punches and reared his other fist back as he yelled. **"Lava Dragon's Iron Fist!"** As it connected with Guys face sending him off the ground and into one of the already destroyed tree stomps. Not wanting to take any chances of him continuing the fight Sasuke took a small intake of breathe as the unleashed a low powered. **"Lava Dragon's Roar!"** That connected with the recovering Guy who was now laid out on the ground while Sasuke was panting heavily. "Man you are by far one of the strongest people I have ever fought and I have a feeling you didn't go all out ether." Sasuke stated as Guy stood up and dusted himself off with a smile on his face.

"I would have gone all out of you had my Youthful friend we both went half powered I can tell." He stated as Sasuke nodded his head as Lee and Gray ran up to them with Lee jumping up and down in excitement.

"Guy-sensei, Sasuke-San that was a very Youthful battle if I might say." Lee stated as Gray nodded his head as well he still couldn't believe Sasuke was having some trouble in that fight.

"Well it was very nice meeting you two, but me and Gray must be going back to the guild to tell gramps of our findings so see you guys whenever." Sasuke stated as Guy and Lee nodded their heads in response as Sasuke and Gray turned to leave until they heard one last comment from guy.

"Sasuke-San from this day on you are my Second Eternal Rival I can't wait to face off against you again and maybe we might go all out next time." He stated as Sasuke just nodded his head and disappeared in the forest in the direction of the guild.

With Naruto, Hinato, Natsu, and Happy

"So when do you think they will get here?" Natsu questioned as he looked over to his senior Dragon Slayer who shrugged.

"Who knows? All I know is that I was not getting on that thing again." Naruto states as he shivers at the memories of the ride to the mountains he then looks out the gates again and spots the carriage. "Oh…their here, finally." He states as Macao and Lucy get off the carriage.

"Oh you guys really did beat us here look at that." Macao stated as Naruto shrugged and lead everyone back to the guild on their way though they met up with the person they had wanted to see the most at the moment. Little Romeo was sitting on one of the steps near the guild until he noticed a group of shadowy figures looming above him. Upon gazing up his eyes began to tear up again as he noticed the person he had been longing for sense he had gone missing.

"Daddy!" He yelled as he flew into his father's awaiting arms causing him to stumble back and fall on his ass from loss of balance. "I'm sorry that I asked you to go out on a mission it's just that those bully's would say you were weak and stuff." He said as he cried into his father's chest causing the older man to smile.

"Well you know what you tell them that your father defeated 19 giant monkeys on his own can their dads do that?" He questioned with a chuckle as his son nodded into his chest, but then the boy noticed the people who had helped his father were leaving and one was nowhere in sight.

"Natsu-nii, Happy, Hinata, Lucy thank you and could you tell Naruto-nii for me as well." Romeo states as they all wave over their shoulders.

"Yeah Naruto-kun went home he said he was tired." Hinata stated as the group headed towards the guild to hang out with everyone else.

With Naruto

"Man it's good to be home." Naruto stated as he took off his shoes then noticed that Mira's boots were there as well. 'Mira-chan is home early.' Naruto stated in thought as he walked down the hall and noticed all the lights in the house were off causing him to recoil a bit. _'I don't like this I got the feeling like someone's watching me and why won't the lights work.' _Naruto stated in thought as he flicked the light switch a few time till he sighed and left it alone he was to tired for this shit. "Mira-chan where you at?!" Naruto yelled as he didn't get a reply. _'She might be sleeping already.' _Naruto stated as he passed the kitchen and walked up the stairs towards the second floor he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched though. Once he reached the bedroom he opened the door and noticed a lump on Mira side of the bed assuming that to be her he decided to get undressed to his boxers as he throw the clothes in the clothes bin to be washed at a later date. He then walked over to his side of the bed and laid down and stared up at the ceiling that is when he saw a glowing pair of red eyes staring straight back at him, before he could do anything he was pinned down on the by Mirajane in her Satan Soul mode glaring down at him in only her bra and panties with her tail swinging around rapidly. "H-hey M-Mira-chan" Natuto says nervously as Mira continues to glare down at him until a Sadistic smirk made its way onto her face.

"Hey Naru-kun~" She purred in a slightly demonic tone that sent chills up and down his spine.

"U-umm is everything okay?" He questioned as Mira snared at him causing him to flinch slightly.

"You know what's wrong that slut was all up on you and you did noting about it Sasuke told me all about it." She stated as Naruto widened his eyes to this. 'Sasuke you back stabbing motherfucker I will get you for this.' He stated in thought as he then pushed that off for later he had to think of what to do to survive now.

"Listen Mira-chan I would never and I mean never flirt with another girl and you know that so please just calm down." Naruto said as he attempted to calm her down, but to no avail as she snarled again this time cutting him a bit with her clawed finger.

"I told you to never let that bitch touch you and I hear you didn't even have a shirt on at the time how do you explain that." She stated as Naruto then glared at a laughing Image of Sasuke in thought.

"Listen Mira-chan while we were heading to the council meeting I had one of my episodes and kind of lost my shirt to a Wyven who was sleeping on it. I know it sounds far fetch, but you have to believe me I would never cheat on you I love you." He stated with so much passion that caused Mira's eyes to soften a bit as she leaned down next to his ear.

"Prove it." She said simply as Naruto widen his eyes and looked her up and down.

"Like that." He stated as she nodded her head knowing he was talking about her Demon form.

"If you can make love to me in this form then I'll forgive you." She stated as Naruto gulped and nodded his head slowly.

**WAHOOO A LEMON...Wait I mean...Warning there is a lemon here!**

She then lowered her head once again with her tail swinging around excitedly as she kissed him vigorously. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance that Mira won from her being in that state at the time. She then pulled back a bit as she licked his neck line and nibbled a bit as well just so she could taste him he tasted so good she just wanted to eat him up. She then descended down to his chest as she licked ever muscle she could find in order to claim it as her own as she made her way to one of his nipples as she bit lightly on it just to tease him. She then continued her journey down as she made it to his toned stomach as she lick his abs every single detail of it showing that he was hers. Once again venturing down she finally made it to his bulging boxers that look really painful as she smirked then took one of her clawed fingers and ripped it letting the beast free. She wrapped one of her hands around his penis and started to stroke him slowly. Naruto's member twitched from the feeling of her cold and strangely soft scaly hands. Now in its fullest Mira put the tip in her mouth as she licked him around there not leaving a single inch dry.

"We've never done this in my Demon form before, but I think I still got it." She said looking up at him as she finally started to put his cock in her mouth and slowly suck on him.

Naruto chuckled as he laid his head back down on his pillow in pleasure. "I don't know it seems a bit hotter this way to have my own little demoness doing this for me." He stated as he took her by surprise and quickly pushed her head more down on his dick.

"Ugh!" Mira got startled and coughed as it went all the way back to her throat. Instead of getting mad at him for his unexpected action she saw this more as a challenge for her and started to deep throat Naruto. "Ugh ugh… ugh." Naruto was surprised, he thought she would have at least gone back a little, but instead she went deeper on him. "Mmm Mira-chan that feels so good...fuck!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his head back into the pillow

She went up and down as started to go faster. The faster she went the more he heard his dick hitting the back of her head. She went for at least two minutes and he felt himself nearing his end this was the best blowjob ever they needed to do this in her demon form more often. "Mira-chan g-gonna c-cum" he stated as he released his load inside her awaiting mouth as she swirl her tongue around as she tasted him and loved it. Following her demonic urges she climbed above him as she had already discarded her panties in the first place as she placed herself right above his mouth as she gazed down at him.

"Lick." She said in a commanding tone as Naruto didn't want to be on her bad side attack her vertical lips with vigor. He played with her clit a little and then he would swirl his tongue around inside her all the while Mira was moaning nonstop as she came in only two minutes into it with Naruto drinking her juices greedily. She then stayed there for a bit to catch her breath till she backed up and positioned herself right above Naruto's hardened cock. Mira lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Naruto, feeling the tightness of her and her tail was also straight up as she slide onto his hardened member "This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Naruto helped her. "Yesssss Naru-kun~" she purred out as they quickened their pace Naruto now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up. "AH I love your dick inside me!" She yelled out in pleasure. Naruto looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Mira looked at Naruto as she kept on jumping. Feeling hotter and hotter as the two went on her tail becoming more and more stiff as they continued signaling she was coming close to her orgasm.

"Fuck...you are so tight...Mira-chan I love it." Naruto panted out as he continued to buck his hips up into her.

"AH...I...I...think I'm going to c-cum soon." she stated as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Naruto the control. Naruto grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum. "AH...Oh My God I'm Cumming!" She screamed as she came, but Naruto didn't slow down.

"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster until he came into her awaiting pussy panting softly he ran his hand up her hair that seemed to be defining gravity just like his own only on a larger scale. Until Mira caught her breath and got off him and pulling him off the bed as well causing him to look at her strangely.

"Hey I don't know why you're relaxing, but were not done yet." She stated as she bends over the bed using her elbows as support and looks back at Naruto and sways her ass back and forth with her tail waging a bit causing Naruto to sigh as he grabs her ass and she looks back waiting for his entrance. Naruto puts his tip at her pussy and slides in her. Mira gets shocks throughout her body as she never felt anything go that deep before. Naruto starts thrusting in her pussy.

Mira moans. "Oh yes that feel good Naru-kun now fuck me till I can't walk!" She yells as he complies as Naruto starts hitting her hard with his cock yet still going slowly. He sends waves off her ass as he hits it hard. Mira moans more and more. "Faster please I need it!" She yells as Naruto complies once again with his lover. He sped up as they started to hear the bed hit up against the wall. Mira felt him push more and more in her forcing her on her tip toes. Naruto started ramming in fast. Mira stayed on her tip toes as she reaches back grabbing her ass.

"AH...Fuck...Yes...Naru-kun!" She screamed as waves upon waves of pleasure was crashing on her. He reached over to grab her tits squeezing them in his hand. Mira enjoyed everything he did to her, slapping her in the ass and fucking the shit out of her made her get wet. Naruto looks and sees how straight her tail is and feels her pussy get tighter and wetter by the second he lends down near her ear. "You can cum anytime you want Mira-chan, just let it all out." He whispers huskily into ear as he licks her ear lobe. She screams ok out loud. She grabbed on tighter with her hand on her ass leaving a scratch mark and with her other hand she grabbed the sheets tighter as she yelled out.

"I'm Cumming!" She screamed as she came all over Naruto's dick as she slides off of his dick and turns to lean against the bed as she panted heavily until she noticed Naruto was still hard as she motioned for him to come towards her she then took him in her mouth as she loosened all of the muscles in her mouth up and giving him a nod as he grab the back of head and fucked her mouth to his heart's content this went on for a good two minutes until a loud scream of I'm cumming rang through the household signaling the end of love making as Naruto slumps against the bed as well completely exhausted as Mira releases herself from Satan soul mode turning back to normal. "That was fun." She stated still panting heavily as she leaned into Naruto who was panting just as heavily.

**LEMON OVER! KIDDIES COULD READ NOW**

"Yeah we should do that more often." He stated with a small smirk that was mirrored by Mira who then sighed lovingly against his shoulder.

"I love you so much." She stated passionately as Naruto wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer.

"I love you too you have no idea how lost I'd be without you." He stated as they both fell asleep in each other's arms against the bed too tired to climb in it.

With Sasuke and Makarov

"So all those tremors were caused by this man and his student training?" Makarov questioned as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement as he was still feeling a bit sour from all the beating he took during the fight.

"Yeah and let me tell you their magic is really scary man I haven't fought someone who could stand up to me in a while and we weren't even going all out." Sasuke stated as Makarov adopted a thinking pose as he listened to this bit of information.

"So he was able to stand on equal footing with you?" Makarov questioned trying to make sure he heard what one of his strongest Mages just said.

"Yes I was shocked at first as well, but I have to admit it was fun to fight someone other than Naruto seriously." Sasuke stated with a small smirk adoring his face as the master gazed at him for a second then sighed.

"So they are going to be moving on now?" Makarov questioned as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes they are it would have been cool to have them join the guild, but I can tell from the way they spoke they really loved traveling the world." Sasuke stated with a small smile until he grinned. "Although I have a feeling we will be seeing them later on in the future there's no way a person like those two just disappear and never return after all I am his Second Eternal Rival." Sasuke stated with a large grin as he stood up and wave farewell to the Master as he left through the door leaving a smiling Master behind.

"Who knows maybe those two might find enough friends in life to carry out their goals." Makarov stated as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes thinking on the future.

**AND DONE! Well there it is tell me what you think as always…PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! I'm bringing you another chapter of Twin Drogon's of Fairy Tail. I hope you like it and as always thank you for the reviews and stuff of the like remember me if you ever want to question me on anything related to my stories just PM me I answer most if not all of those so yeah that about all I have to say…PEACE OUT!**

Twin Dragon's of Fairy Tail

What if Naruto and Sasuke were born in Earthland and meet at an early age in life, but after an event they decide to go their separate ways in order to become strong and they promise to see each other later in life. NarutoXMira SasukeXErza

Chapter 5

"Uggg...so bored." Naruto stated as he leaned his head against the bar while Lisanna giggled at his comment. "Lisanna-chan is there a reason you're taking pleasure in my depression?" Naruto questioned with a glare that had no force behind it which caused Lisanna to smile to him.

"Now Naruto-nii why would I do that?" She questioned innocently as Naruto just looked at her with a blank face.

"Take a look at who you're related to that should answer your question." Naruto stated as he put his head back down once he made his comment. Lisanna just looked at him wide eyed then thought to herself for a bit then giggled once again at the implications.

"I guess so." She said as she went back to doing other things leaving Naruto with his bored self until he felt a weight on his back.

"Hey Naru-kun what's got you so down?" The person questioned in a seductive whisper as Naruto just groaned from displeasure.

"I'm so boooored." He dragged out with a huff as Mira giggled from his comment. _'Yep defiantly related' _Naruto thought as he felt Mirajane push her bust into his back.

"Well I know something we can do for fun." She whispered seductively as Naruto just groaned once again as Mira looked at him strangely didn't he understand what she meant.

"I'm not in the mood for that, I want to go on a mission." Naruto stated as Mira just huffed and pushed herself off him and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Well why don't you and Sasuke go on one?" Mira questioned as looked over to the blonde who looked to be trying to fall asleep in the chair.

"Because Sasuke is waiting for Erza to get back so they could go on one together since it's been a while for them." Naruto stated as Mira nodded her head in understanding while turning her head in a different direction then instantly right back with a glare.

"Wait Erza and Sasuke are about to go on a mission together?" Mira questioned as Naruto nodded his head as Mira bolted upstairs and after a few minutes later came back down with a piece of paper that had names and numbers on it as well as a Weekly Sorcerer magazine. She then proceeded to slam the two in front of Naruto as she glared at it causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he decided to read it as well the more he read the more his glare matched Mira's

_S-class missions special teams_

_Sasuke and Naruto__: Tsuin doragon(Twin Dragons): 46 missions completed_

Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen: Thunder God Tribe: 34 missions completed

Erza and Mirajane: Chishi byūti(Lethal Beauty): 30 missions completed

Sasuke and Erza: Joō to doragon(Queen and Dragon): 28 missions completed

Naruto and Mira: Akuma to doragon(Demon and Dragon): 26 missions completed

Weekly Sorcerer passage

_The best Romantic Relationship in Fairy Tail Erza and Sasuke or Naruto and Mirajane_

Okay as many people have been asking the question between the two big romances in Fairy Tail being Erza and Sasuke or Naruto and Mirajane. Well in my opinion I would have to say that Erza and Sasuke are the better couple they have a better mission record and you see them more in public with each oth...

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled as he ripped the Weekly Sorcerer to shreds with his wind magic. He then proceeded to glare at the S-class team records with hatred as he grabbed Mira's hand walking up the stairs towards the S-class request. Many of the guild members were staring at the two in confusion and some in fear because when Naruto and Mirajane are mad that's when shit starts hitting the fan...hard. With all the commotion that was going on in the guild no one noticed an armored red head standing at the door with what look like an oversized horn except for one raven haired man who was now standing next to her.

"What's wrong with them?" The red head questioned as she watched her rival and boyfriends rival storm up the stairs to the second floor.

"I have no idea." The raven haired man stated as he looked back to the red haired woman. "It's good to have you back Er-chan." He stated as he pulled her into a kiss that she returned full heartedly which also made her grip on the giant horn slip as it fell to the floor making a loud crash bringing the attention of the guild from the fuming couple to the making out couple.

"Oh crap Erza's back run!"

"I need to hide!"

"Noooooo!"

"Shit where is Natsu's flaming self when we need to act buddy buddy!"

"Gray get your striping ass over here!"

"Aye!"

"Not you Happy!"

"What's is wrong with you this is not how MEN act!"

"You act as a man all you want I don't want to die now listen flame brain this is the plan..."

Back with the kissing couple as Erza growled and Sasuke chuckled. "They do know I can hear them right?" Erza questioned as they broke apart for air.

"It's funny though. Really funny." Sasuke said as he continued to chuckle as Erza continued to growl until they noticed Naruto and Mira pass them with pissed off expressions not even looking their way causing Erza and Sasuke to become slightly nervous that she may have done something to piss the two off. They knew the world's greatest prankster and a demon working together was a scary thing and Erza also knew she wasn't the strongest female in Fairy Tail anymore because of all the spars her and Mira had since they were kids the score was 78-72 with Erza leading and Mira was catching up pretty quickly they were about even at this point. As the two walked into the Guild they ignore how their guild mates were franticly trying to seem as good as possible as they reached the bar.

"Does anyone know what their problem is?" Erza questioned loudly and everyone knew she was talking about Naruto and Mira and everyone was silent until giggling reached their ears causing everyone to look towards Lisanna who was trying to cover it up, but failing miserably which caused Erza to narrow her eyes. "You know don't you?" She questioned well more like demanded as Lisanna just had an amused smile on her face as she pulled out a Weekly Sorcerer magazine and handed it to them as they looked down at the article.

_The best Romantic Relationship in Fairy Tail Erza and Sasuke or Naruto and Mirajane_

Okay as many people have been asking the question between the two big romances in Fairy Tail being Erza and Sasuke or Naruto and Mirajane. Well in my opinion I would have to say that Erza and Sasuke are the better couple they have a better mission record and you see them more in public with each other. Also their personalities just seem to complement each other's they are both calm and collected and they also seem to just have this unapproachable aura around them that just shows they will always be together. Now just because I say they are the better couple doesn't mean they are my favorite couple like much of the population it would have to be Naruto and Mira. They are the side that is fun and playful when you see them out in public they are always having fun no matter what and no matter what you just seem to want to be around them for some reason. Also it helps when you have the most wanted Male and most wanted Female together it makes for lots of great photo shoots.

"Umm I don't...if I should be...I just...what to feel right now." Sasuke stated as he finished reading the article and looked back to the giggling Lisanna. "Umm how did this piss them off?" Sasuke questioned as he looked from a giggling Lisanna to the blank faced Erza who just seemed to be staring at the article.

"You know them two they have no patience at all what do you think happened?" Lisanna questioned with an amused smile as Erza was the one who answered with a sigh.

"They didn't even finish the article huh?" She question, but it was more like a statement as Lisanna nods her head confirming it this just caused Erza to sigh again as she stood up from her spot at the bar. "Whatever we don't have time for this." Erza stated in an annoyed tone as Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned as Erza shook her head negatively showing that indeed it wasn't.

"I heard some really interesting rumors on my way back from my last mission and they didn't sound good." She stated as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this thinking it over in his head until he made a hand motion for her to continue explaining that she just dismissed. "I'll tell you later once I have everyone together." She stated as Sasuke just nodded his head in understanding until he remembered what she had just stated.

"Everyone together. As in a team besides me?" Sasuke questioned in a shocked tone she had never asked for anyone else's help besides his own this was new.

"Yeah wait here for a bit." She stated as she walked over to a fighting Natsu and Gray and when they noticed her coming they quickly latched on to each other as they began to act buddy buddy.

"H-hey Erza how's it going?" Gray questioned with an extremely nervous smile on his face that was mirrored by Natsu.

"I need you two to come on a mission with me and Sasuke." She said in a demanding that caused half the guild to just stare at her in shock until Gray snapped out of it.

"What why would I go on a mission with hot head here." Gray said as Erza rolled her eyes and Natsu growled.

"Hey you act like I would want to go on one with you Ice prick." Natsu stated as they began to head butt each other until Erza bashed them both on top of the head sending them to the floor.

"You guys act like I was asking it was an order now go get ready." Erza stated in an annoyed tone as she walked away from the dizzy duo with Natsu letting out an audible 'Aye' as he stood back up. As she walked back over to Sasuke who looked amused by the whole situation because come on how many times you get to witness your girlfriend beat up everyone, but you. It was great. "You're coming too. I'll see you at the house." She stated as she walked pass the still smirking Sasuke who just nodded his head in understanding.

Then he turned back to the bar only to have to jump back in surprise sense the Master was sitting there just drinking his beer like it was nothing. "Dammit don't do that shit you scared me." Sasuke said as he had to calm his raging heart from the sudden increase in speed. The Master just looked at him innocently as he cocked his head to the side in mock confusion.

"Oh I was able to scare one of the Twin Dragons well I'll be." He stated as he just continued drinking his beer and ignoring the teenager who was banging his head on the bar muttering about cheeky old men.

"That was one time! Once! I never let myself become overconfident again that was a year ago could you drop it." Sasuke plead as the Old Man just looked towards him with an amused smirk.

"Nope I'll milk that till the day I die." He said as Sasuke just groaned in response as he laid his head back on the bar causing Makarov to chuckle in response. "By the way, what this mission you guys are going on?" Makarov questioned as Sasuke just turned his head to the side as he was too lazy to lift it at the moment.

"Mmm apparently while Er-chan was on her last mission she picked up some interesting information on a dark guild that she wants to check out." Sasuke stated as he saw the Master raise an eyebrow from this tad bit of information.

"Did she say anything else?" He questioned as Sasuke shook his head negatively in response as they fell into a comfortable silence until Sasuke remembered something as his head shot up to stare at the Master.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a Guilds Master meeting?" Sasuke questioned as the Old Man looked at him questioningly until slowly his face turned to realization then to horror.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled as he quickly stood up startling almost all the guild members as he took off towards the door running as fast as his little legs could carry him which was pretty fast Sasuke had to admit as the Master reached the door yelling over his shoulder. "Lisanna-chan take care of the place." He yelled as he quickly left the guild in silence until it was broken by Sasuke who began laughing his ass off.

"Oh man he needs to retire soon if he continues to forget things like this." Sasuke said to himself until he just thought of what he said and glared at the ground. He didn't want the Master retire anytime soon for two reasons. One: The Master was like a beacon of hope for all the younger members of the guild as well as their grandfather figure. And Two: Laxus, for some reason he had made up this weird thing in his mind that when the Master retired the guild was his. Which it wasn't the Master picked a successor it's not just passed down because you're related? Sasuke really wasn't looking forward to the day Laxus broke because Sasuke may be strong, but he knew Laxus was as well and he had a feeling Laxus was hiding something whenever Sasuke was near him he would just feel familiar for some reason and Sasuke really couldn't figure it out and it made him slightly nervous at moments.

Hearing the sound of fingers snapping he looked up to see Lisanna trying to get his attention. "Oh sorry. I was thinking." He stated as she just nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah I can tell I've been trying to get your attention for the pass three minutes I was about to pour some water on you." She stated with a slight smirk as Sasuke just glared at her.

"You know I don't like water much just give me some pocky or something." Sasuke stated as Lisanna just giggled as she knew Sasuke was trying to play off pocky as just an average treat, but she along with everyone else in the guild knew he loved it just as much as Naruto loved his Ramen. Going over to one of the shelf's in the back of the bar she grabbed a box of pocky as she gave it to Sasuke who nodded his head in thanks as he took it and slipped a piece out as he plopped the stick in his mouth as he savored the heavenly taste of the food of the Gods. _'Hmm I wonder what Naruto is up to?'_ Sasuke questioned in thought as he walked out of the guild and towards the house he shared with his Crimson Haired beauty.

With Naruto and Mirajane

"Why do we always get the crazy clients?" Naruto as he and Mira continued to walk up the mountain they were currently on heading towards their client's location in order to get the information on the mission.

"Maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way if you would have looked at the request before storming out of the guild." Mira stated in an annoyed tone as Naruto went on the defensive.

"Hey you were just as annoyed as me so don't even give me that!" Naruto yelled back as Mira and Naruto just glared at each other for a bit until they both broke out in laughter. "Sorry didn't mean to yell that was one of our dumbest arguments ever." Naruto stated until Mira held up her hand as she tried to bring her laughter down.

"Remember that argument we had on the color of your clothes and you wanted that hideous orange thank Kami I got rid of that." She stated as she continued to try and bring her laughter down when she noticed Naruto's blank face.

"That was a very serious subject. And Orange is Awesome!" Naruto yelled as he then huffed and turned away as continued walking leaving Mira behind who for some reason couldn't stop laughing as she tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Come on I am sorry you have to believe me!" She yelled after him as it wasn't all that convincing considering she was still laughing.

It continued like this until they reached the top of the Mountain as the first thing they noticed about their client was that she, yes she was sitting in a small pool of lava that really intrigued the two as they walked closer to her they noticed her features which included green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She was also wearing some pretty interesting clothes in Naruto's opinion and annoying in Mira's as she noticed the small blush on her boyfriend's face which irked her off. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she was wearing a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also was wearing shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she was wearing a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees all complete with blue polish on her fingers and toes along with blue lipstick. They were startled when their client suddenly disappeared in steam as it then reformed behind them causing the two to jump a bit in surprise.

"Hello you two must be the mages I sent for. My Name is Mei Terumi." She stated with a seductive smile pointed towards the two.

**AND DONE! Well that happened tell me what you think in the reviews as always…PEACE!**


End file.
